User talk:Alica123
Noah raps w/ Nathan & Jennette http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VJscYDa06s&feature=player_embedded DevonAndersen 18:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC)UserDevonAndersen I found the pic on twitter here for Seddieisthecure just found out it was photoshoped This one is cute too here but again photoshopped DevonAndersen 19:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Alica123 16:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I'm honored! Thank you so much, that is by far one of the best things anyone's ever said to me Did I really have that much influence on you? You have my respect forever! XD -Nate F. Lord Rapter 22:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) German show Was meinst du mit "German show I´m sure you don´t know", vielleicht kenn ich´s ja? Mak23686 16:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hab nur ein, zwei Folgen stückchenweise mal gesehen, gefällt mir net so wirklich. Mak23686 13:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ich schau net so wahnsinnig viel Fernsehen, des meiste davon lohnt sich net. Zur Zeit schau ich eigentlich nur Wer wird Millionär, Sachen vom Stefan Raab und Fußball-Länderspiele. Was gut (aber leider net erfolgreich) war war Pushing Daisies; sehr eigenen Charme, hat die große Masse leider net fasziniert. Life (Krimiserie mit sehr exzentrischem Polizisten) war auch gut, und Burn Notice (Agentenserie) is auch ganz interessant. Mak23686 19:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Seeing WHO vandalized a page is possible for everyone, just click on the "History" button. But it was right to report that, because an admin needs to block those people. Mak23686 13:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Categories Why exactly are you adding the "images of ..." categories to the episode pages? The images are not the main topic of those, they are just decoration. That´s what I mean by "too many categories make this wiki confusing". By the way, i recently wrote a policy sentence setting a maximum of 10 categories for a page. Cam Relationship now has more than 10. Mak23686 18:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) pics We said no shipping pics in the character GALLERIES, that agreement is still valid; as for the other shipping pics, I think one or two pics next to the paragraphs introducing the ships are okay. Mak23686 17:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi. Did you ever contact Rorygirl, your fellow Austrian, or she contacted you? Just curious if so, and how far away she is (? km) from where you are in your beautiful country. Katydidit 11:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to ask, is she in the same grade level you are? Katydidit 11:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Part 8 Check out Part 8 of iStart Over, and see the previous parts of it. User Blog:Bunnyboo50/iStart Over (Movie) Part 8 Thank you! Reasons why I didn't put it in one blog is because it would take a long time to fit it in one. So that's why I added links inside of the commerical blog of iStart Over. I'm up 2. XD it's 4:21 am where I live! Hey Alica123! I just wanted to let you know, I've been using Sony Vegas for a little over four years now. I started with version 7 and have gotten each new version as they came out. So if you need any help or have any questions about the program or editing in general I'd be gald to help you ^_^ I'm sorry I don't know any good tutorials for it. I tried to find some for you but they were all pretty crappy xD But yeah, if there's anything specific you want to know I'll see if I can help :) Hey. I thank you for that, but sadly I have no idea who you are. Please sign next time, you can do it with using 4 ~'s. Alica123 00:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi I was reading that blog from @PersonUdontKnow and I saw that you said I was your favorite Creddie Shipper!!! Thank you for telling her to add me! That is so nice!! I am gonna add you to my friend list now : D 7creddie5 22:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Yeah you are welcome! Its actually kinda funny but most of my friends are Seddie Shippers! Lets see I don't quite remember where I got it but when I remember I will tell you and thanks I thik its cute too!!! I saw yours and its cool where did you get yours? 7creddie5 17:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Deine Frage Hallo ich glaube irgendwer hatte gemeint, du bist aus Österreich (falls ich mich jetzt nicht irre) hier ist mal mein Emailadresse, damit ich deine Frage beantworten kann: zeitspringerin@googlemail.com Gruß aus Deutschland Z e i t s p r i n g e r i n 02:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Z_e_i_t_s_p_r_i_n_g_e_r_i_n Hab Email nochmal verfasst und geschickt ;) ---- Hab dir eine Antwort-Email geschickt. ;) LG 'Z e i t s p r i n g e r i n 16:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC)'Z_e_i_t_s_p_r_i_n_g_e_r_i_n Can you summarize your PROFILE page? Alica, can you summarize your PROFILE page (technically, a blog!) in 2 sentences or less? Katydidit 02:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cam comment As much as I appreciate it that you found a Cam fic you like, M-rated fanfics count as mature content; links to them aren't allowed here. Mak23686 17:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : We have a few good ones on the Additional Cam material page. Mak23686 04:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Heyo, can I become Destiny Johnson's friend in the icarly rpg? My character is Evelyn Chase, she's nice to about everyone she meets, everyone thinks shes all happy, but really she's had a depressing past and she cannot get over it. Heyho, I guess it's you, Amythest444. Yep, sure your character can :) Except that, Next time you post something on a talk page, please make four ~'s, which makes you sign your post so I know you wrote that. :) ~~~~ = Alica123 17:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) , just that it's your name. If I didn't check the RPG page I wouldn't have known it was you. Anyways, thanks for stopping by :) Alica123 17:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Hey I'm just kind of bored... been reading comments and yeah you seem to feel the same way I do about the new role-playing thing. I mean I created an RPG blog but it's not like I'm being a hypocrite, its just that when I did it it I wanted to keep it contained on one blog/chatroom, and not all over the place :P But it kinda failed since nobody came but yeah. I think @ILoveSeddie1234321 was able to make a permanent chatroom for that, though :) So yeah...just felt like talking to someone haha. reply back if you want to? x] ILive4Seddie 23:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok yeah I see what you mean... darn. another issue with the rpg :P ILive4Seddie 23:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Tweet Yup, and I can't help but feel a little honored by this; I just keep wondering if she liked it because I called her a jewel, because I told her to get out of Nick or because I told her not to let Nick bring her down ... maybe a little of everything, I keep running around in circles if I think about it. Mak23686 15:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ref.'s messed-up on Jennette's page Alica, please be careful when changing the pic on a page. I had to fix the 2 ref's you messed up on Jennette's page. I don't know what you are seeing when changing the pic, but if you click on the SOURCE button at the top right, you can change the pic (name) without touching anything else. And, after you make the change, please double-check on the page to see if anything else was messed-up so you can then fix it. I have to keep fixing ref's when a pic is changed, and I don't know why it keeps happening. Thanks. Katydidit 18:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Jathan Page. Yesterday i actually edited some stuff out of the Jathan page. So i'm not overprotecting it. Sockstar and AllzFayre are biased against Jathan. Talk to SeddieBerserker. So by all means, if you think some stuff that isnt sourced should go, go ahead and take it out. But make sure it's not sourced. Some of the source material is in the Jathan galary. Thanks. Slicknickshady 18:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I have talked to the admin SeddieBerserker And he has told me the opening is fine. That me and sockstar are both right. And the opening mentions Jennette's tweet you are talking about. So i was fine with the compromise. Sockstar was not. But talk to him, he was just fine with what the opening was. And he doesnt ship and care if they are friends or not. Sockstar is just trying to cause trouble. Slicknickshady 18:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Go right ahead, i want the speculations and interpretations gone As i said i took out three things yesterday that implied anything romantic. It's just this "best friend" is not as clear as sockstar thinks that tweet makes it. The "closer than we are" comment from jennette is obviously about dating. They are not dating. So that has nothing to do with how close of friends they are. I have talked to SeddieBerserker. He thinks the opening paragraphs are fine. He made the compromise yesterday. I agree the pages need to be cleaned up. But I am not wrong here. That tweet did not make anything clear the other day. Nathan has said they are best friends. So doesnt has opinion count? There is a difference between "best friend" and "we are the best of friends" and "one of my best friends" and "my friends are.......those are probably my best" So her tweet the other day doesnt make those invalid. But i agree...the admins are the only ones who can settle whats going on, in the jathan page right now. Cause sockstar is just extremely biased against Jennette, Seddie, Sam, and he hates me so he likes making me squirm by editing these opening paragraphs. So thanks. Slicknickshady 18:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) No Doubt I'm just saying i think we need more than one tweet, that maybe a lot of people took out of context, to trump everything else we have heard from them in the past. I'm not denying that they are not each others "Best Friend" as being the #1 friend. But i have no doubt Jennette is telling the truth when two weeks ago she listed Nathan as one of her best. Did something really change in two weeks? who knows! But my guess is while Nathan isnt her best friend, he is one of her best friends. Also i think not enough people are giving Nathans opinions the time of day. He has said they are best friends. And he hasnt said anything since then to make us feel otherwise. Now theres a chance that Nathan could consider Jennette a best friend and Jennette doesnt consider him one... but thats getting into a whole bunch of speculation and conjuncture and the pages don't need that. So i think the opening paragraph is fine. I has the stuff they have said in the past "best friends" but also talks about Jennette's recent tweet that just said friends. Slicknickshady 19:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Nathan also has a Ustream coming up But he does the smart thing and just avoids questions like that so i doubt we would get anything from him. Jennette's on-line STORE now open for business Hi, I thought since you are one of Jennette's biggest fans here, you would like to know heron-line STORE is now open for business! I also posted the link as a comment on her page, and also in her External links. You tweet a lot! Katydidit 22:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) My blog page now finished with videos from Memphis (May 14) I wanted to let you know I finished uploading my videos on the May 14 event in Memphis, which includes some of Jennette. Check it out! Katydidit 03:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Arnold S. (the movie actor, and ex-Gov. of California) Since you are in Austria, have you read any press coverage (newspapers) or on television about your native movie actor Arnold Schwarzenegger in his fathering a child (a boy, now 14) with his maid? How do you feel about him doing that to his wife, Maria Schriver? Just curious if you heard and if the papers-tv is publicizing it a lot because he is famous, and from Austria. Is his place of birth (Thai-Graz), anywhere close to where you are? Katydidit 21:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I just sent you a tweet Hi! I just sent you a tweet freeguyman saying I'm now following you, and asking you to follow me! Katydidit 09:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Jennette McCurdy's page, editable in SOURCE mode only (answer) Alica, I found the reason why: when you click on the 'Source' button anyway, this message pops up: "Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code." This is also most of my comment reply to your interesting question on Jennette McCurdy's page in this wiki. BTW, her mom is "very sick" in bed, according to Jennette's tweet today (May 23), if you hadn't seen it. Katydidit 17:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Just Being Random Hi, I have a question how can you support SEDDIE, and Creddie love? By The Way I Love The Seddie Pictures. Tbayleyt 21:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you see...? Alica, do you see my tweets to you? I don't seem to be able to 'follow' you anymore; the option has been reverted and I can't get the 'follow' button to change to 'Following'. I wasn't sure if you knew, so I'm just saying. I hope I didn't say something to upset you in blocking me. PS: What do you think of that new (main) pic I added of Jennette at tonight's (June 4) iParty with Victorious premiere in Los Angeles? Katydidit 01:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Um, okay... Sure, let's talk! :) What's on your mind...even though I have a pretty good idea what this is about. Hehe. :/ Cartoonprincess 19:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay.. Here, where everyone's reading it, or somewhere else? I guess I don't mind that much but I really thought I should've kept this to myself and stuff, but I feel YOU should know since you are kind of involved in this... Alica123 19:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't exactly know where else we can talk....I would give you my e-mail, but my mom would *kill* me, so... If you want, you can delete whatever you say as soon as I see it, if you're *that* concerned. Cartoonprincess 19:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll create a fast tinychat with just as two for a few mins, kay? I really don't want others to know.. it would get *someone* in trouble, i think Wait. Forgive my ignorance but *what* is tinychat...or did you mean to space that out? lol I'll have to go soon but I'll be back in an hour and you can tell me, then....Sorry 'bout the *inconvinience*... Cartoonprincess 19:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Know what.. Just forget this... I will search somehting and if I find it I'll post everything on your talkpage... if not, I'll guess I'll keep this whole crap for myself... :/ Alica123 19:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm *free* to talk, now, so if you change your mind, you know where I am. It doesn't sound too *healthy* to "keep all this crap to yourself", so you should probably tell *somebody*.... Cartoonprincess 21:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Mail Passt. Mak23686 08:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Heute Zeit? Haste heut abend um 9 Zeit dass ma mal über des ganze Zeug reden können? Mak23686 11:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Dankeschön für den Geburtstagsgruß. : Ja, die anderen waren irgendwie auch net da. Müssen mal schaun ob ma des am Wochenende hinkriegen. Mak23686 07:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) HEY about ur question on the Seddie page, no i didnt' kickban u, but if someone did i might know why, see yesterday, JohnTheHacker, was hacking lots of peoples accounts, and went to the chat and u know "Troll'd" xoxoPurple2 00:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Purpel2 RE Unfortunatly I don't, but maybe an Admin might. xoxoPurple2 01:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 Evanescence YES I do want that page where I can download the pre-Fallen stuff. PLEASE. :))))) Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 22:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG You are one of my favorite people on the wikia now. brb editing my top friends list on my profile. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 22:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) My chat window was freezing My chat window was freezing, so i was having trouble posting. Get with me later on chat or reply here. Katydidit 17:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank You On behalf of everyone here...thank you. Thank you so much. Thanks to you, that pedophile was banned, and the Wiki is much safer because of it. Arrow2010 21:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) editing :) ah thanks so much!! :)) ILive4Seddie 22:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Time for your FB tutorial hummkay, that should work. If it doesn't, PM me. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 00:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I just wanted to say, that your one of my favorite users here, and your so awesome! LOL. Anyway it would be cool if we could be friends or something!Theseddier200 17:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ps. I HATE the mean user who kept making accounts to bug you. :( RE: Thanks Anything for you. I'm also trying to find a way to report him for cyberbullying. I already sent a message to the Wikia Staff. I might have to call the help line, too, if it doesn't stop. I'm not on the chat because of something that transpired on Friday night that I intended to be a joke, but no one found it funny (the short version: my sister came on the chat, and I joked that it wasn't my sister, but when I said I was kidding after she got KB'd, people understandably got mad). I felt that merited a break from the chatroom, because although those people forgave me, I haven't completely forgiven myself yet. But, I swear I'll be back on Monday. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 20:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC)